


The same old someone (that I knew)

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 The Poisoned Chalice, F/M, Fluff, Magic Revealed, Remember that one time Gwen kissed Merlin in, maybe a tiny bit of angst if you look closely, remix eligible, season 1 goodness, the writers forgot but I couldn't let it go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen worries about The Kiss. Merlin puts her worries to rest.</p><p>  <span class="small">Written for Tavern Tales February '14 theme: First Time, Last Time, That One Time</span><br/><a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/1233.html?thread=3793#t3793">Livejournal thread</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The same old someone (that I knew)

He had been barely alive.

Gwen knew that. The first kiss she ever gave a guy was one he would not even remember. She was glad, she really was. Not that he almost died ofcourse, but because he didn't remember her kiss. Not that she  _wanted_  him to forget the kiss, but, well he was a good friend and things would have been awkward had he remembered and she didn't think she could go on if he stopped talking to her, as melodramatic as it sounded. So she went on, pretending that nothing had happened. 

"Guinevere, there you are!"

She snapped out of her self pitying reverie and turned to see a fuming Arthur striding her way. 

"Your highness," she curtsied. She always admired the ease with which Merlin was around the prince. He was so handsome he might as well be one himself, and she _really_ should stop her thoughts from drifting to him.

"Have you seen that useless servant of mine?"

Well she could try. 

"I saw him go up to the ramparts, sire." 

Would Arthur think it weird that she knew exactly where Merlin was? Not that there was anything wrong with that, although the castle was big and they didn't share many duties together.

"He is probably sleeping up there. Would you go and drag his lazy arse down? I need a bath," Arthur said, already walking away.

She would have gladly drawn up a bath for Arthur, but then again here was a legitimate reason for her to go talk to Merlin, possibly alone. 

  
  
As she reached the ramparts, she saw Merlin silhouetted in the moonlight, gazing out over the city. 

He turned around startled when she cleared her throat. The shadows accented the weight he had lost when he had laid dying of the poison.

"Gwen! I didn't expect to see you here," he said.

"Arthur asked me come get you. He needs a bath." she replied.

"Oh," he said turning back around to stare at the city again. The fact that he didn't immediately come up with a fond insult for the prince alerted her. 

"Merlin, what's wrong?" she asked drawing near. He seemed to hesitate before squaring his shoulders and turning around again.

"Gwen, I need to tell you something."

She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I like you, but—" he started.

"No Merlin, stop. Look I know I shouldn't have kissed you, but I thought you were dead— I just— I didn't know what to do and—" she blurted out.

"Gwen, Gwen, its alright. Listen to me," Merlin said, coming closer and rubbing her arms. "I liked that you kissed me. I have wanted to kiss you for so long. I keep thinking about that kiss and I—well, I realized— Gwen, please, I hope you won't hate me when I tell you this," he said, looking at her imploringly.

He wanted to kiss her? She felt hope welling, but what was he on about? "Merlin? What is it? You can tell me anything. Is there another woman?" she asked. 

"No!" he huffed out a laugh while slowly pulling away.

"Gwen," he started and held out his hand.

She stumbled back as half a dozen butterflies burst from his hands. 

 

"You..." she stuttered, "you have magic?"

"I know this is a shock to you. But Gwen, I swear, I am not evil, please believe me."

"How long have you had magic?" she asked quietly.

"Since I was born," he replied, looking down at his hand, "Listen, I'll understand if you don't want anything more between us, it's just that I care for you so much that I couldn't go on lying to you." 

"Merlin, I am not saying it isn't a surprise to me. I mean, it obviously is. You look so sweet and innocent and you say you have magic. Not that you are not sweet and innocent if you do have magic. Or that I think you are just sweet, I mean you are brave but its against the law though I am not saying I'll turn you in or anything, I—" Merlin's little snort of laughter suddenly stopped her from her babble. She took a heavy breath and stepped closer to him. 

"What I am trying to say so poorly is, Merlin," she said putting a hand on his cheek and tilting his face to her, "you are a good man, a kind soul who can't but help people, a brave idiot who can stand up to the crown prince and you make me _happy_. That's is all I care about. And I am sure you'll only use your magic for good. For heaven's sake, you just magicked up _butterflies!_ " she smiled, leaning up to him. "Now shut up and kiss me when you are actually awake."

Merlin's joyful burst of laughter was lost into the night as their lips brushed together. It didn't feel like a burst of magic or a sudden explosion, no it was all the sweetness of coming home.

Gwen didn't know how long they stayed like that, pressed together, when Merlin suddenly pulled away at the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs and a golden head popped out. 

Arthur looked bewildered for a moment looking between the two of them before realization dawned on him. 

"Umm, well, I'll just get someone else to draw my bath then," he said before hurrying back downstairs.

Abashed, Gwen hid her face in Merlin's chest while his joyous laughter and surprisingly strong arms settled around her.

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written for 'Tavern Tales: First Time, Last Time, That One Time'  
> De-anoned and (shameful) mistakes corrected. (You are welcome to point out any that are still left over.  
> This is the first fic I have had the courage to post off anon. Any comments welcome.


End file.
